I Dream in Music
by gatorgirl517
Summary: Arthur's just out of a breakup and finds a guy named Alfred. However, an ocean separates the two, and both are confused by the other's feelings towards them. Fate brought them together, but will it destroy it or build it through the power or music?
1. By A Stroke Of Luck

**Author's Note: A love story between Alfred F. Jones (America) and Arthur Kirkland (England). Many songs will be used throughout the story, but ones used here are: _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by Green Day, _Dance Dance_ by Fall Out Boy, and _Sing for Absolution _by Muse. I do not own any of the lyrics, and neither do I own Hetalia. Please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Arthur was walking home from what he thought of as the worst day of his life. His previous relationship had just ended. Arthur had walked into his boyfriend's apartment, on Valentine's Day with roses in his hands, and saw the unthinkable. His now ex-boyfriend, Francis, was cheating on him with Matthew Williams. Arthur opened the door, saw the two on the couch, slammed the door shut, and ran away crying his eyes out.

"How could he do this? We had been going out for two years, and now he does this? And to think that I loved this man; how could I be so stupid? He had been making up excuses as to why we could not see each other, but he was with Matthew the entire time. That bloody frog!" Arthur said to himself while running down the hallway and out of the apartment complex; crying.

Thus the hated between Arthur and Francis was formed.

He raced out onto the French street. Rain had begun pouring down, and Arthur just sat on the curb crying and getting soaked by the passing cars. Nobody stopped.

"I really am alone, aren't I? He didn't even try to catch me as I ran out. Obviously he never really cared for me." Arthur cried out as he ripped off the spiked choker Francis gave him for his birthday and threw it down the storm drain.

He looked down at the street and could see his reflection in a puddle. His punk-styled blonde hair was soaked and became flat. His electric green eyes no longer shone like emeralds, but rather resembled a drizzly day.

The storm grew and grew, and Arthur had no idea where to go. All that could be seen was a faint street light in the distance. He got up, and started walking, but in no time at all, Arthur made it back to his homeland, but strangely, he did not go home first.

Arthur walked along the flooding road and came to a local pub, despite being told by everyone he knew that he shouldn't drink.

"Screw it. It's Valentine's Day, so this place is probably empty anyway." He said as he opened the door and walked in.

There was a stage set up, and somebody was performing. The man on the stage had gorgeous blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and glasses. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a tan; plaid hoodie, blue jeans, and black Converse. He had a blue and red electric guitar and was singing to a song that Arthur had never heard of, but it strangely reminded him of the situation he was in.

_My shadow's the only thing that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

Arthur moved deeper into the pub and began to recognize the man.

"What the bloody hell? I thought he was with Francis? I bet he was sent here to upset me; that bloody Matthew." Arthur mumbled in disgust while the music blared in the background.

Arthur couldn't take it; he knew this was a set-up. He was about to rush out with more tears down his face when the man from the stage came down, microphone in hand, and grabbed him by the arm. Arthur was pulled onto the stage and was given an electric guitar and headset. Out of instinct from his punk nature, he sang along with the man, who kindly put lyrics on a music stand.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone _

The song ended and Arthur looked relieved from the nightmare he came from, but had many questions. The man pulled him behind the stage and sat him down; apparently he knew that Arthur was confused.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Alfred Jones. I'm from this sweet place called America, and that was an American song by the super awesome Green Day. I saw you come in, and you looked like you could use some cheering up, plus you look like you know how to rock." He said while noticing Arthur's earrings, black; studded leather jacket, white t-shirt sporting a faded Union Jack, studded belt, grey skinny jeans, and tall black boots with red laces.

"Uhh, thanks, but, do I know you?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"No. I don't think I've ever met you before; even though I have met a lot of people, being a hero and all." Alfred replied.

"This has got to be the most idiotic git I have ever met," Arthur thought to himself, "but why does he seem to care so much about me?"

"Well, what's a good-looking guy like you doing out all alone on Valentine's Day?" Alfred asked the Brit.

"Wait. Good-looking? I don't even know this guy!" Arthur thought, but then said, "Oh, umm, I'm newly single, but that's all in the past anyway. That good-for-nothing bloody frog is out of my life and I don't want to ever see him again."

"Oh. Well I know what boat you're in dude. I was just dumped by my uhh… partner?" Alfred said with a somewhat startled tone; he didn't know if he should tell this guy that he was gay, considering that they just met, but Arthur did refer to his ex as a "him." Alfred then corrected himself by stating, "My boyfriend broke up with me a little bit ago. This is the first Valentine's Day I've spent single in two years."

"Wait, two years? That's how long I was dating for; until that git Francis decided to go after Matthew." Arthur replied.

"Matthew? This guy couldn't mean Matthew Williams, my ex. There is no way. Well, it doesn't hurt to ask." Alfred assumed, "Wait. Hold up. Do you mean Matthew Williams? That's my ex. And you're telling me that he and Francis are hooking up? I know that spoiled-rotten jerk too!"

Both of the men's faces turned red. Had this been set up in the stars; that they were to meet here, and on Valentine's Day at that? What were the chances of something like that happening? They both thought it was simply a coincidence and thought it wasn't possible. Before they knew it, it was 3:45 AM.

"Hey, if you're from America, do you have a place to stay for the night? There's a guest bedroom in my apartment." Arthur shyly asked Alfred.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on staying this late, so I don't have a place for the night. I have a flight that leaves in the morning, so I hope I won't be too much of a bother." Alfred's face turned red at the mere thought of this man allowing him to stay.

"Oh nonsense! I would actually enjoy some company! Come on, it's not that long of a walk from here either." Arthur said as he helped Alfred pack up his guitar.

The two left the pub and headed for the Brit's apartment. The rain had settled down, and the moon was shining bright. It turned out to be a nice night after all. They reached the complex and Arthur led Alfred up the stairs and to the third floor. He pulled out his keys and told the American that it wasn't much, but he rarely had company over.

Alfred laughed, but when he walked in the room, he was led straight to the Brit's black and red electric guitar and stack of punk, rock, and alternative CDs.

"Hey, not bad choices! You've even got an American band over here!" Alfred said happily.

Arthur chuckled, "Well, it is late, so I will show you to your room."

Alfred all about collapsed onto the bed, and before Arthur could leave the room, he was out cold.

"Geez. For being as energetic as you seem, you can fall asleep in an instant." The Brit said as he closed the door.

For the first time in a while, Arthur had a peaceful sleep, but the peace ended when he woke up. He planned on making tea for Alfred before he leaved, but found a CD with a note attached to it on the kitchen table.

"Arthur,

Thank you for letting me stay the night. It was really nice; most people aren't that nice to me and are annoyed by me. In fact, most of my friends don't want me around that often, except when they need help. I would have tried to stay later to say goodbye, but for some reason, I couldn't. But, here's just a little taste of America, I hope you enjoy it. Maybe we will meet again.

Alfred"

Arthur looked at the CD; "Hey, Fall Out Boy, I've heard of them before," he said while putting the CD in.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by  
Dance Dance, we're falling apart to half time  
Dance Dane, and these are the lives you'd love to lead_

"But, this makes me think that he doesn't want to forget me. But in the note he wrote, 'maybe we will meet again."' Arthur said reluctantly.

He turned to his stack of CDs and found a Muse one.

_I only dream of you  
My beautiful  
Tip-toe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew._

"Damn it. How can I be in love with a man I just met? And I don't know if he feels the same way or not," Arthur said as he looked out his kitchen window, "Damn it, Alfred. Why did you leave so early? What if I never see you again?" Tears started to pour once more down the Brit's face.

But what he didn't know, was that on a plane in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Alfred sat crying his eyes out.

"What have I done? I may have just let the love of my life slip right out from under me." Alfred said as he sobbed into his hands.


	2. Miracle in the Light

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Similar to chapter 1, this is a bit of a song-fic. I do not own any of the songs or lyrics used. These include: "When September Ends" by Green Day and "Fix You" by Coldplay. Also, as you will discover while reading, I made up a band name. I later found out that this was an actual, real band's name, and in no way do I mean to take it from them! I also do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or its characters. Thanks so much! Please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Arthur stared out the window in his kitchen. The sky was gray and covered in fog; rain poured down against the roof. He could not help the tears that were trying to escape from his eyes, so he figured it was best to let it all out. He laid his head and hands on the table and wept for an hour straight. He got up and went to turn his radio on, but it seemed that every British station had a commercial on. Arthur switched over to the satellite radio and found an American rock station.

"I wonder if this is the station Alfred listens to," he said as the music was playing, "They actually have some pretty good songs on here." Arthur said to himself.

However, the previous song ended almost as soon as the Brit turned the station on, and a new one began to play.

_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are  
__As my memory rests  
__But never forgets what I lost  
__Wake me up, when September ends_

"Maybe this was never meant to be. I just need to forget about Alfred altogether and move on with life. There is just one problem; how am I supposed to forget about someone who was so perfect?" Arthur pounded his fist into the wall; "Damn it! I barely even met him, so why do I feel any emotion whatsoever towards him?"

Arthur left the kitchen and went to the closet to get his coat. He put his shoes on and walked out of his apartment door; slamming the door shut behind him. He walked down the steps and into the run-down apartment lobby. He could not believe his eyes. Apparently the world was trying to torture him; a rough break-up, the new love of his life leaving him, terrible weather, depressing songs, and a shower of confusion. Now he was forced to walk past a nightmare; a tall, blonde Brit with glasses was hugging a presumable boyfriend who was short and had blonde, messy hair.

"Damn it! This should not be possible! There is no way that two other people can look like Alfred and I; and that they just happen to be standing in my apartment building? Today will certainly be one of the worse days of my life." Arthur shouted as he stormed out of the building and into the pouring rain.

He opened his umbrella and started walking down the side of the street; towards a row of shops. Although he was headed in a certain direction, his mind was tossing around too many thoughts to know or care where he was going. He was walking past a little café when a song from a familiar band came on.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need  
__When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse  
__And the tears come streaming down your face  
__When you lose something you can't replace  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse?_

"Great. This is exactly what I needed to hear; something that will make me even more depressed than I already am. I tried to make him stay longer, but he still left. I got to spend some time with him, but not my whole life. I have cried this entire morning and now I am crying again. What is this? Why am I crying?" Arthur said to himself as he stomped his feet into the puddles and kicked a few rocks down the road; "Damn it. And now I have lost the one I love and have no way of finding him. He said he lives in America; but a statement that general does not give me any help."

By the time Arthur was done stating his situation to himself, the next part of the song came on the radio outside of the little café. However, this time, Arthur started to smile and sense a little bit of hope for his love.

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try  
__To fix you  
__High up above, or down below  
__When you're too in love to let it go  
__But if you never try, you'll never know  
__Just what you're worth_

"Lights will guide you home? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean on a day like this? It is foggy and dark outside, and I can't see a thing! The only things that are somewhat visible are the streetlights up ahead, but even those are hard to make out." Arthur was getting annoyed at the confusion he was facing; "But, those lights seem to be the only thing I can see right now, so I guess it is worth a shot."

Arthur began walking towards the streetlights that were ahead of him. The wind picked up along with the rain, and the temperature quickly dropped. He started running towards the lights; he was about to freeze to death in the storm. He reached the lights and went into the building next to them.

Arthur was breathing heavily as he read a sign in the store; "We stock the best music in Britain!"

"A music store? Well, all of the music I have listened to today has been nothing short of a nightmare, but perhaps this will be better. I was looking at the new Coldplay CD, so I guess it won't hurt if I look around."

He walked around the store and into the alternative section. Arthur found the CD he was looking for, but his mouth dropped open in shock when he saw a flyer hanging on the wall. The flyer was for a new, American rock band called "The Fallen Stars."

"American break-out rock band The Fallen Stars launches its US tour on February 17 in New York City! Featuring the number one hit single, "Supernova." Get your tickets today by going to their website!"

Arthur stared at the flyer; "This can't be possible. There is no way in this world. No; clearly I am just losing my mind and need to get some sleep." However, out of curiosity, he took the poster up to the cashier and asked him if he knew anything about the new band.

Arthur pointed to the lead singer; he was tall, blonde, had blue eyes, glasses, and a piece of hair sticking up. "Do you know the name of this guy?"

The cashier laughed, "Oh, yeah! That's the lead singer of The Fallen Stars! His name is Alfred Jones, if that is what you are wondering."

"Do you mind if I take this flyer?" Arthur asked the cashier.

"Of course not! You can take it!" The cashier happily replied.

Arthur quickly paid for the CD and sprinted out of the store, past the other shops, and into his apartment building. He raced up the stairs and dashed straight for his computer. He opened up the Internet and typed in "plane tickets." He clicked on the first link that came up and searched for flights from London to New York City.

"Excellent! There is a flight that leaves London at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, February 16. That means I will be able to get to where the tour starts and find Alfred!" he said as he bought the plane tickets; "Well now that I have the tickets, I'm going to go back my bags."

Arthur walked to his room, grabbed his suitcase, and stuffed it with clothes; "If I find Alfred, I have no idea how long I will stay there, so I will just pack as much as I can."

By the time he was done filling his suitcase, it was 11:30 at night; "Oh! I did not realize it was this late! I better get to bed; I will have a long day tomorrow!" Arthur said as he climbed into his bed, with a smile on his face; the first genuine smile he had on his face that day.


	3. Miles Apart I Only Think Of You

**Author's Note: Hello and thanks so much for reading! This chapter is from Alfred's point of view, and happens simultaneously as the previous chapter while Arthur is walking the streets of London. Once again, songs are used here, and I do not own them! Songs used include: "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down and "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan. I DO NOT OWN THEM! Sadly, I also don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or its characters.  
Please review and I hope you enjoy it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alfred's flight left London at 6 o'clock in the morning on February 15, and it was the worst flight he ever had. Not only was the eight hour time difference causing all sorts of confusion, but he did not get to sleep even for one minute on the eleven hour flight to Los Angeles. The plane landed at 9 o'clock in the morning on February 15; Los Angeles time. During that time, there was only one thing on Alfred's mind: Arthur Kirkland.

"I am such an idiot!" He said as he slammed the storage compartment that was containing his carry-on. "I just left the love of my life, and there is not a chance in this world that I will see him again. I did not even get his phone number so that I could call him. All I know is his name, what he looks like, and that he lives in London." He mumbled to himself as the other passengers slowly woke up and mindlessly took their belongings.

Alfred walked off of the plane and into the baggage claim to find his guitar. It was not that hard to find the American flag-striped guitar case, so Alfred quickly picked it up and went on his way, until he spotted a piece of paper sticking out of his guitar case from the corner of his eye and read it to himself.

"Alfred,  
Thanks for talking with me last night; I really enjoyed it. People usually take one look at me and turn the opposite direction; maybe it's the punk-style I like sporting. I have never met somebody quite like you; you are a bit out there when it comes to thinking, but yet you are still caring, at least towards me. When you said you had a flight, I was actually a little sad, but I did not want to show it. Anyway, I look forward to having breakfast with you in the morning when you wake up! Be sure to give me your phone number so we can keep in touch!  
Arthur"

Alfred stared at the paper as tears streamed down his face; "Are you kidding me? He was sad when he heard I had a flight? Damn it! He must have some sort of feelings towards me then; whether or not they are as strong as mine towards him. Arthur, I am so sorry for leaving, I need you here now. But I have no idea on how I will find you again."

Alfred walked out of the Los Angeles airport and took a taxi to his apartment. It was 11 o'clock in the morning when he got home. The phone rang and he sprinted towards it; hoping with all his heart that it was the emerald eyed, messy blonde head on the other end of the line.

"Hello? This is Alfred."

"Oh, hey Al! Just wanted to remind you about our flight leaving tomorrow, February 16, at 4 o'clock in the morning for New York City. Make sure you get some sleep tonight, we don't want you falling asleep on stage for opening night!" The person on the other side of the phone, the drummer for The Fallen Stars, said to Alfred.

"Oh, yeah, right. Why on earth did we pick such an early flight?" Alfred said through the phone.

"I don't know! Whatever dude! I can't really hear you; see you tomorrow morning!" The drummer said as he quickly hung up.

Alfred walked over to turn the radio on in his bedroom as he began unpacking his clothes. He dumped them, took the pile, and threw them in his hamper. He walked over to his closet and picked out clothes for the tour. These consisted of black, grey, and white v-necks, dark blue and black skinny jeans, chains, chain necklaces, and light-weighted jackets. He also shoved his favorite pair of Converse into the bag. He went to his bathroom and grabbed silver studs for his ears, nose, and lip. He also placed many pairs of contacts into his bag. As he was finishing packing, he broke into more tears when the radio station changed songs.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me_

Alfred laid down on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. All he pictured in his mind was the smiling face of Arthur; with his messy blonde hair, emerald eyes, thick eyebrows, and punk clothing.

"I can't take it anymore! Arthur! Please come to me, or let me find you! Just give me some sort of hint! I just met you, but I can't live without you!" Alfred cried out through broken sobs.

He looked up from his pillow to the clock on the bedside table. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon; he had been crying for two hours after it took him three hours to pack his bag. He pulled himself up and sulked to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen hamburger and a bag of French fries. He shoved them in the oven, and twenty minutes later, he pulled them out and fixed them on a plate. He moped as he walked over to the table and sat down. He couldn't even bring himself to eat his favorite food. His head fell on the table and resumed crying. By the time he got up at 6 o'clock, he had eaten five French fries and taken three small bites of the hamburger.

He walked over to the window in his living room and looked outside. It had started pouring down rain.

"Well, at least the weather matches my emotions." Alfred said as he walked to his bedroom to bring out and put his guitar and bag by the door for the morning. He was walking back to his room when he heard the radio play another song.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait; I can wait forever  
When you call my hearts stops beating  
When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait forever_

As he heard this, he did not cry. Rather, he smiled for the first time that day. For some reason, the lyrics he heard gave him a spark of hope that somehow, some day, he would see Arthur again. He was not sure how this would happen, but he loved the idea. He fell on his bed and fell asleep early that night, since he would have to wake up earlier than normal. Alfred fell asleep with a smile on his face, and with pictures of Arthur running through his mind.


	4. You Found Me

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you who have read this! It means so much to me! Here is the final chapter of _I Dream in Music_! I hope you like it! At this point I'm guessing that you know there will be some yaoi, so be warned. It doesn't get too bad though; I had to keep it rated T after all :) Song used is "Drive by" by Train. I do not own the lyrics or the song, and I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Arthur Kirkland boarded his flight from London to New York City at 9 o'clock in the morning. All he could think about was finding Alfred in the bustling city. It would be difficult, but Arthur kept his hopes high. He decided to get some sleep; the flight would take eight hours, and there would also be a five hour time difference to look forward to. All he could think about while sleeping was spotting Alfred and running into his arms.

* * *

Alfred Jones also boarded his flight along with his band members. The plane left Los Angeles at 4 o'clock in the morning for New York City. This time, Alfred did not have a carry-on; all of the band members had their bags checked. It was an interesting flight for them; they were being mobbed by teenage girls the entire time who were begging for their autographs. The members could not refuse them though, and barely made it on the plane in time. Finally, they had a little bit of peace; and Alfred was only disturbed by a little, five-year-old girl who claimed to be his biggest fan. Alfred smiled as he leaned over to give the little girl a hug and sent her back to her parents. He quickly fell asleep on the plane, even though he went to bed early the night before. The flight lasted for five hours with a three hour time difference, and Alfred had a peaceful sleep of thinking of flying to London after the tour was over.

* * *

Arthur was woken up by the obnoxious speakers over the plane stating the arrival into New York City. The time was twelve noon and it was 36o Fahrenheit.

"Bloody Americans have to make everything different and use Fahrenheit. Why can't they just learn to use Celsius like the rest of the world?" Arthur mumbled to himself as he headed off of the plane to baggage claim.

He hated using baggage claim, but the workers at the check-in counter insisted that he have his bag checked. Arthur did not feel like arguing at the time, so he quickly agreed with the workers. Now, he was regretting his decision as it was extremely difficult to find the conveyor belt that his bag would come out on, much less finding the actual bag itself.

* * *

The drummer Alfred was sitting next to woke him up from his dreams about Arthur as the Los Angeles plane landed in New York City. It was twelve noon and 36o outside.

"Damn it. Why does it have to be so cold? I was getting used to the 67o Fahrenheit weather of Los Angeles. Now it is going to be absolutely freezing! Why did we have to start our tour here?" Alfred said to his band members who were clearly ignoring him as they rushed off of the plane to greet the mob of fans.

The other band members had already begun signing numerous autographs while Alfred went ahead to baggage claim to find all of their bags.

"So we have three guitars and four suitcases. This should be interesting." Alfred said to himself as he tried to find the right conveyor belt.

He looked up at the signs; "Miami, Tokyo, Mexico City, Paris, London-" Alfred cut himself off, "London. That is where Arthur is right now. I miss him so much; I just have to find him after this tour is over. Hey look! The bags from Los Angeles are over there, right next to the bags from London!" Alfred said as he hurried to find the many belongings.

* * *

Arthur finally found the spot for all of the bags from London and started to search for his dark green suitcase with the Union Jack on the front. He spotted the bag out of the corner of his eye and leaned in to grab for it, but he was knocked over by a sprinting guy who ran to the conveyor belt next to him.

"What is it with these stupid, bloody Americans?" Arthur said to himself, "Can't they learn to just calm down? Uhh, that really hurt; who was that anyway?" He stood up as he tried to pick out the guy who knocked him over; "He would probably look like he was full of energy. Ah! I think that's him!" Arthur pointed to a tall blonde with a piece of hair sticking up.

"Wait. Am I seeing this right? That guy; he looks a little bit like-" Arthur cut himself short, "Nope. I am not doing this to myself again. There is no way on this earth that that guy is Alfred. Nope. Not a chance."

The tall blonde turned slightly around as he was putting his own bags on the ground.

"Ok, well that is my guitar and suitcase, now I just have to find everyone else's." The American said to himself.

"Oh my. I can't believe it. Now there is no mistaking that that guy is Alfred. He is tall, has blonde hair with a piece sticking up, sapphire blue eyes, and glasses. He even has a guitar case styled like an American flag." Arthur said as he started walking towards the guy; forgetting all about finding his own bags.

"Uhh, excuse me, but are you Alfred Jones?" Arthur asked the one with the sapphire eyes.

Alfred turned around. His mouth opened in shock and his eyes widened. Standing before him was the short, messy blonde with emerald eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Arthur!" He shouted, "I can't believe you're here! I have missed you so much!"

"I found out about your band and that your tour was starting tomorrow in New York City, so I bought plane tickets and left this morning! The messy blonde said to the taller, but younger one.

They both hugged each other for a long period of time and started crying together; the happiness they shared could not be expressed in words. Alfred and Arthur helped look for each other's bags and after twenty minutes, they finally found everything. Alfred came back pushing and riding a luggage cart like a little kid; this made the Brit laugh uncontrollably as they piled everything onto the cart.

The other members of the band came back and Alfred introduced Arthur to them.

"Hey guys! This is Arthur Kirkland. I met him when I went to London a couple days ago, and I happened to run into him here! Do you think it would be ok if he came to the hotel with us?" Alfred asked the members.

All of the band members agreed and the five guys left the airport and boarded a bus to the hotel. Originally only four rooms were bought, but Alfred noticed that Arthur would need a room to stay in.

In the lobby, he pulled Arthur to the side; "Um, Arthur? Would you be ok with sharing a room with me for the night?"

Arthur laughed, "Of course I would be ok with that, Alfred! Now come on, let's carry up our bags to the room."

The band members retired to their rooms and agreed to meet up at 6 o'clock that night for dinner before the tour started the next day.

Arthur closed the door behind him as he carried his bag in. "Um, Alfred? There is something I need to tell you," he sat on the bed as Alfred followed him, "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I…" He stumbled at a loss for words, "I love you, Alfred."

Both Alfred's and Arthur's faces turned red, but only for a short time. Alfred leaned in to hug Arthur and said, "I love you too, Arthur. You are all I have been able to think about since I left."

Time passed while the two told each other of what happened while they were alone, and before they knew it, it was 6 o'clock and the other band members were knocking on their door.

"Hey you lovebirds! Get out here! We are hungry and we want to go eat!" They yelled as they banged on the door.

Alfred got up to open the door and told them, "We are sorry. But you guys can go ahead and eat; Arthur and I would like to go eat by ourselves."

Arthur and Alfred came out of the room and the five guys walked to the parking lot together, boarded a bus, but the other three band members got off at a different stop than Arthur and Alfred. The two left the bus and had a nice dinner together, where Alfred gave Arthur a VIP pass to get into all of the shows on the tour.

"It's only if you would like to come with us. The tour starts tomorrow and ends on April 17." Alfred said to Arthur as he looked in his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Of course I would want to come, Alfred! I really appreciate it. Besides, this gives me an excuse to spend the next two months with you!" Arthur said to the guy with the deep sapphire eyes.

The two hugged and decided to walk back to the hotel. The moon was out and the two were holding hands.

"Hey Arthur, I know this is sudden, but do you want to go out with me?" Alfred asked the messy blonde as he stopped walking.

"Alfred Jones. I just spend the last few days thinking non-stop about you and crying excessively over the fact that you were gone. I boarded a last-minute plane to come find you. I told you that I love you at the hotel and we just had a wonderful dinner together. Do you really have to ask me if I want to go out with you? Of course I do, Alfred! I love you more than anything in the world!" Arthur said to the tall blonde as he turned his head toward him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yay! I love you, Arthur! Come on, we better get to the hotel and get some sleep since the tour starts tomorrow." Alfred giggled as he pulled Arthur along the sidewalk and back to the hotel.

The two finally made their way back to their room and Alfred collapsed onto the bed within ten minutes of walking into the room.

"Even now you fall asleep as soon as you walk into the room. That seems familiar." Arthur said to himself as he remembered when Alfred spent the night at his apartment in London.

Arthur climbed into bed and leaned over to kiss Alfred on the forehead; "Good night, Alfred. I love you."

Morning came and the two were busy getting ready for the concert that night, along with all of the other members of the band. They quickly ate breakfast and went down to the arena to set up and practice. Before they knew it, they were backstage having stage makeup put on and having their hair done. They could hear the excited, screaming fans outside. The stage went dark and out rose Alfred from the bottom of the stage, with the guitarist, bassist, and drummer coming in from the ceiling. Arthur was standing in the pit and smiled as his boyfriend started singing the cover of a pop song, but styled it into a rock song. Alfred stared at Arthur the entire time and acted as if it was just the two of them there; he could barely hear the shouting fans.

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my I-I-I-I-I-I love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mmm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

Alfred was constantly pointing at staring at Arthur; he could not take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Actually, Alfred has his band make last-minute changes to the performance so that Alfred could sing this song for Arthur. When he brought it up before the performance, the band members laughed at first, but thought it was adorable and agreed to play it into more of a rock-style. Alfred looked down into the pit and saw Arthur smiling and laughing like crazy.

_On the other side of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_  
_Is still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my I-I-I-I-I-I love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
_

Arthur had started to dance in the pit and smiled when he saw Alfred trying to prevent himself from laughing in the middle of the song. The song ended, and the group members continued to play their planned songs. The concert lasted two hours and Arthur enjoyed every minute of it. After the show was over, Arthur rushed back stage and was greeted by Alfred who jumped on top of him; tackling him to the ground while hugging him. The two started kissing each other and the other band members just ignored them. It was only until Arthur broke the kisses that they stopped.

"Alfred, I love you so much, but you do realize we are in a public place, right?" Arthur said as he stared into the sapphire gems.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forget for a minute." Alfred said as he started laughing.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just figured we could better celebrate in the hotel room." Arthur said to his boyfriend while slightly blushing.

Alfred's face started turning red; "Well I am all up for that, Arthur!" He said as he pulled Arthur up from the ground, kissed him, and ran out of the arena and all the way back to the hotel.

Luckily the next performance was not scheduled for tomorrow, because honestly, neither Alfred nor Arthur got much sleep that night.


End file.
